galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Glossary CH 03: Christmas Base
Glossary CH 03: Christmas Base *124th *2000 gorth *96th to 100th *a friend of the queen *A pretender, bleached fur *AAHD *Academy *accelerate to 300 north *acting captain *address the assembly *Admiral lower half *Admiral McElligott *Admiral of the Fleet *Admiral Taros *Advanced Armor and Hull development *alcove of the Coven *Alex *Alex Enroe *all black Togar *Alycia Lichfangh *American Spirit, the *Andorian *bacon *Balmung *banner of the queen *Battlegroup commander *battleship *bimbo *Calia *Calia Lethra *Calia's mother *Captain Olafson *Cateria *Caviar *Central Personnel Data *CEO of Enroe Industries *Champion of light *CHAPTER 03: Christmas Base *Chief Engineer *child of Nilfeheim *chosen a vessel *Chosen Son of light *Christmas Base *Circuit *combat units *Commandant *Commandant of the 124th *Commandant of the PSI Corps *Commandant's office *commanding officer *Commodore *Commodore Haraka *Computronic *consecutive Union space *Corporate ships *Coven witches *Dai *Dai battleship *Dai Warriors *dark grey fish eggs *Day Code Iced Tea *Devi *DNA patterns *Dr. Makers *Dr. Mark Members *Earth *elegant little ship *Elfi *enigmatic creatures *Enroe Colt III *Enroe Industries *Eric Olafson *Eric's sister *Erica Olafson Galactic Chronicles, Volume 9 *estate of her family *Eternal Warrior *feline species *First Fleet *fish farm *Fleet Command *FLT Quon Plasma Cannon *Freespace *fresh pork *GalNet One *garden world *Gaylord *gene clone copy *glass jar with a blue lid *Goddess of Togr *Golden Savannah *golden steps *gorth *gravy train *GWC 4C *Hans *Har-Hi *Hazzzock *HEL torpedoes *High Togr *Homestar of the Camogi *hooded robe of the High Priestess *humans *Hyper Space *intelligence services *ISAH Pods *JAG *Jolaj *Journeys of the USS TIGERSHARK *Klack waiter *Krabbel *ladies on Nilfeheim *Lathrop *Lathrop my rival *Letrah family *light years *LOKI torpedoes *Lord Lumis *Lord of Light *lowly midshipman *Luitenant *Maggi *Maggi Sauron *Malag *Master Chief Hwenro *Master Millieu *McElligott *McElligott, Admiral *Menta *Midshipman *Midshipman Olafson *mighty Paladin *mighty stalwart *Milky Way Galaxy *Mircael *Mircael the Brilliant *most wise leader *Mr. Enroe *Mr. Taros *Mr.Krabbel *Ms.Schwartz *mustard yellow carpet *my gauntlet *Narth alcove *Narth Supreme *Neo Viking *Nether-Worlds *Newport *Newport graduate *News Cast *Nilfeheim *Nnnth crystals *Nubhir dung *Nuclear chemistry *nuclear chemists *Nul *Nul turned Union fleets *number fleet *officer's lounge *Olafson, Erica *order chip *Pandenom *Piostla *pirate-infested Freespace *Pirates *Planet High Togr *praise Odin for a cold beer *princess *Priority Contact request *Quasi-Space *R.Kener Edit *raditional highlander costume *rancid royal drone *rapier *real space *reason the Tigershark exists *Richter *Roghor *royal palace or as a girl *Rudolph's Star *Saeth the Highfather *Sardines *Saresii *Science corps *Seat of the Righteous *Service Number 1082320-O-5434 *seven tokens *Shaka *shattered worlds *Shea *shenanigans *Shiss *Shiss warships *six of the Tokens *slaves *snow world *Son of Darkness *space ships *Spatial Navy *speed of light *spiral of stars *Sports Ship *Stahl *Stahl's wedding *star isle *Stronghold of the Fallen *Terra *Terran style bacon *Terran style Tuna fish *Terrans *the academy *the American Spirit *the Assembly *the Brender *the Brotherhood *the chosen of Crea *the Coven *the Coven Hunters *the Dai *the Dark One *The Eduk *the Focus *the Immortals *the Narth *the Narth *the One behind it all *The Priestess *the Shiss *the Unknowns *The unknowns *the Urd *The White Fur *These old spirits *Thor *Tigershark *Tobaia the seventeenth *Togar *Togar buying humans to eat *Togar Empire *Togar female *Togar ships *Togar Space *Togr *Togr delicacies *Togr Empire *trans-dimensional layer *trial of the Innocent white daughter of the Light spirit *Tuna *twenty full number fleets *Two colonies had been attacked *Union *Union citizens *Union Citizenship *Union entity *Union Klack corridor *Union law *Union Marines *Union members *union of sentient species *Union of societies *Union shield technology *Union Space *Union standards *Union's main News Channel *Upper Realms *Upward *Upward Sector *Uritel *USS Braden *Vari-matic seat *Vughtr quarters *warrior species *We decided to use you *Y'All *your big friend *your fish *Your ship is damaged *Ypeherix Category:Phrase Glossary